Fortaleza
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Y con esa simple respuesta Mikasa comprendió que esa era la forma del sargento de aceptar aquella lección que los uniría de una forma que jamas se imaginaron. [Two-shot]


**Bien he aquí mi segundo fic en este fandom *-* ¡Amo este manga! Y esta pareja :D espero que lo disfruten no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece todo es obra de Isayama-sensei.**

**Advertencias: posible Ooc, leve spoiler.**

* * *

**..**

**..**

De nuevo las puertas de la muralla se abrían, el sonido de las campanas anunciaba el retorno de los valientes guerreros quienes dejaban a un lado su miedo y salían a combatir contra las temibles bestias en busca de la tan deseada libertad. Todos los pobladores del distrito se reunían puntuales en la entrada, esperando ver esta vez un mínimo rayo de esperanza en los rostros de sus guerreros. Sin embargo cuando las tropas llegaban heridas y con menos soldados de los que eran antes de salir, las personas simplemente agachaban la cabeza y se alejaban de ahí; otras al ver el fracaso por parte de los soldados caían en la desesperación y comenzaban a juzgarlos sin siquiera ponerse en su lugar. Ese era el peso que llevaban sobre sus hombros los que portaban las alas de la libertad, tenían la esperanza de la humanidad misma que se perdía día con día con cada misión fallida. Eso lo sabía muy bien Mikasa Ackerman una miembro de la legión de reconocimiento, al pasar entre la multitud podía escuchar los reclamos del pueblo enfurecido.

— ¡Son unos idiotas!

—Pierden su tiempo.

— ¿Por qué matan a sus compañeros?

— ¡Asesinos!

La joven hacia lo posible por ignorar aquellos absurdos comentarios, esas personas no sabía lo que era estar allá afuera luchando contra los Titanes ni mucho menos lo que se sentía ver morir a tus compañeros frente a tus ojos.

Por esa razón Mikasa no se tomaba la molestia de mirar a la cara a esos cobardes que solo hablaban para decir idioteces. Si no comprendían lo que significaban los sacrificios de sus compañeros entonces no merecían ni una mirada por parte de los soldados de la legión. Siguió con la frente en alto ignorando a cualquiera que intentara llamar su atención y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar reparar en la sangre que manchaba sus blancas manos, esa sangre pertenecía a uno de sus compañeros con quien lucho para acabar con un enemigo pero lamentablemente en un instante apareció otro, aquel soldado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como lo hizo ella y fue estampado contra el suelo. Mikasa reacciono y haciendo uso de sus habilidades en combate rápidamente termino con la vida de aquella criatura. Sin embargo al acercarse a su compañero este se encontraba cubierto de sangre sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo a su lado tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del moribundo soldado ante el noble acto de la joven y usando su último aliento le confió su última voluntad.

"_L..li..bera a..a la hu..ma.n..nidad por favor"_

Esas palabras aun resonaban en la cabeza de la joven militar, había visto a muchas personas morir pero…. Esta vez era diferente Mikasa pudo ver en los ojos de aquel soldado un brillo de esperanza, además de que su voluntad ahora recaía en los hombros de la joven.

—Lo siento…— Susurro sin despegar la vista de sus manos, un sentimiento muy parecido a la culpa inundo su ser al no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron al castillo que servía como base para la legión. Levanto la mirada y al divisar aquel lugar donde sus seres queridos la esperaban todo pensamiento negativo desapareció de su mente y la necesidad de estar junto a ellos la impulso a darse prisa, cabalgo más rápido y en cuestión de segundos llego a la entrada donde los demás soldados esperaban el regreso de sus compañeros. Bajo del caballo ignorando las preguntas de los demás, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros buscando desesperada a sus seres amados. Y cuando por fin los encontró, de pie en las escaleras mirándola con una sonrisa. Un brillo especial apareció en sus bellas orbes ónix, no espero más y corrió hacia ellos.

Armin y Eren estaban felices de ver a su compañera sana y salva. Pero antes de poder darle la bienvenida como era debido, la pelinegra abrazo fuertemente a Eren hasta parecía que no lo hubiera visto en años. Armin al ver la acción de su mejor amiga solamente se dedicó a sonreír, después de todo no esperaba otra por parte de ella mientras que Eren hacia lo posible por zafarse de su agarre.

—Mi..i..kasa n..no pue..d..do respirar— La pelinegra al escucharlo rápidamente lo libero, Eren cayó al piso intentando recobrar el aliento. Mikasa se alarmo por el estado en el que se encontraba el castaño, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

— ¡Lo siento Eren yo no quería perdón! — Estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando se percató del color carmesí que manchaba sus manos. Rápidamente las aparto como si el toque le quemara, no estaba dispuesta a mancharlo. Por el contrario entre menos sangre lo tocara mejor, después de todo ¿Quién desea que sus seres amados recorra un camino de sangre y muerte? Nadie.

Podría sonar egoísta pero Mikasa quería que Eren no cargara con el peso de la voluntad ajena, esa era una responsabilidad muy grande tanto que ni siquiera ella siendo tan fuerte como lo era podía llevar. Oculto sus manos de la vista del castaño quien se puso de pie y ella solo lo imito.

—Ya está bien…. me da gusto que hallas vuelto a salvo— Dijo cuándo se recuperó. La pelinegra sonrió y asintió sin decir nada más. Armin quien hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio se acercó y poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga captando su atención.

—Bienvenida Mikasa— El rubio le sonrió de manera amable como siempre solía hacerlo. La joven volvió a asentir se sentía feliz con solo estar a su lado, no pedía nada más.

—Bueno ¿Saben? No puedo esperar a salir en una misión solo así como tu Mikasa— Comento el de ojos verdes a sus acompañantes. La pelinegra al escucharlo se alarmo al imaginar a Eren parado cubierto de sangre rodeado de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de decirle que se negaba cuando la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

—No digas eso Eren, recuerda que no hay algo como "Misiones solos" Mikasa salió de la muralla para traer provisiones mira a tu alrededor de los que iban con ella muy pocos volvieron ¿Te imaginas como será en una verdadera expedición? — Pregunto intentando persuadir a su mejor amigo.

—Por eso mismo Armin yo los matare a todos y vengare a nuestros compañeros— La determinación que mostraban sus ojos verdes en esos momentos hizo a Armin suspirar derrotado al saber que cuando él tomaba esa postura no había nadie capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón…..aunque pensándolo bien tal vez si había alguien capaz.

— ¡No Eren tú no sabes lo que significa estar ahí y ver a tus compañeros morir sin que puedas hacer nada por ellos, de ningún modo dejare que vivas ese infierno!— Grito desesperada intentando que Eren recapacitara, pero sus palabras solamente lograron molestarlo, el rubio intento interferir pero al ver el semblante de su amigo decidió no decir nada. El castaño tenía la vista ensombrecida no dijo nada hasta que pasaron algunos minutos decidió encarar a su hermana adoptiva. La Ackerman sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver como Eren la miraba lleno de rabia.

—Yo vi a mi propia madre morir frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada ¡No vengas aquí a decirme que no sé lo que significa Mikasa! — Grito encolerizado, la pelinegra intento disculparse pero él no le dio la oportunidad y se fue de ahí. Armin le sonrió intentando animarla.

—No te preocupes Mikasa yo iré a hablar con el— Después de decir eso salió en búsqueda de su amigo dejando a la Ackerman sola.

…

…

Mikasa se sentía sumamente mal al recordar lo sucedido momentos atrás, Eren la había mirado como si fuera su enemiga y eso no podía soportarlo…..no cuando lo que más deseaba era protegerlo ¿Pero cómo lo haría ahora si el la odiaba? ¿Por qué no podía entender cuán importante era para ella? Lo que dijo antes no fue con la intención de dañarlo, fue para intentar hacerle ver su preocupación pero como siempre todo acababa mal.

Llego a una pequeña fuente ubicada en el patio trasero del castillo y se sentó en la orilla para poder ver su reflejo en el agua. Ahora comprendía porque mientras se dirigía a ese lugar, todos sus compañeros la habían visto con pena. Sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía por dentro, intento apartar los mechones de su oscuro cabello que le impedían ver la cicatriz que su hermano le hizo el día que la ataco en su forma Titan. Pero cuando levanto las manos y las vio llenas de sangre, los recuerdos volvieron a ella de golpe.

"_L..li..bera_ _a..a la hu..ma.n..nidad por favor" _ La última voluntad de su compañero caído.

"_Mikasa cuida bien de Eren" _ Las palabras de la madre de Eren.

Mikasa ya no pudo soportarlo, metió ambas manos a la fuente y comenzó a tallarlas fuertemente, como si el agua fuera a llevarse la carga que aquellas personas habían dejado sobre sus hombros. Cada que frotaba sus manos y recordaba a ambas personas y la culpa se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo podía cuidar de Eren si el la odiaba? ¿Cómo podría liberar a la humanidad si ni si quiera podía proteger a una sola persona? Miles de sensaciones se acumularon en su interior y por primera vez en años volvió a sentir lo que es el miedo aquella emoción que creyó olvidada regreso más fuerte que nunca. Tenía miedo de no poder cumplir…tenía miedo de fallarles.

—No puedo… no puedo….no puedo, perdónenme les he fallado….Carla-san no puedo proteger a Eren…compañero no puedo liberar a la humanidad…..simplemente no puedo…..perdónenme por favor— La voz se le quebró ya no pudo articular palabra, seguía tallando sus manos con fuerza y sentía ganas de llorar mas no lo haría aún no.

—Ni con todo el jabón del mundo podrás lavar tus manos— Mikasa inmediatamente reconoció la voz a sus espaldas, no quería girarse pues sabía exactamente a quien se encontraría. Dejo de tallar sus manos y dirigió la vista a su reflejo en el agua aun había rastros de sorpresa en su rostro. Intento tranquilizarse y pensar ¿Desde cuándo estaba el ahí? ¿Por qué no lo había sentido llegar? Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba tan sumergida en su culpa como para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El silencio comenzó a tornarse incomodo aun así Mikasa no se movía ni un ápice, sabia de sobra que él seguía ahí. Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar pero no podía porque entonces tendría que voltear y verlo. Sentía su intensa mirada fija en ella como si quisiera ver atravesarla con ella la pelinegra respiro profundo decidió enfrentarlo.

—Eso no funcionara conmigo— Dijo seria como siempre.

—Ha ya veo— Fue la simple respuesta de su compañero. La Ackerman escucho los pasos de la persona tras de ella aproximarse sin embargo no se movió de su lugar. Entonces lo vio en el reflejo del agua a un lado del suyo la imagen del molesto sargento apareció, tenía la misma expresión de indiferencia clásica en él.

— ¿Necesita algo señor? — Pregunto intentando terminar con todo lo antes posible.

—No— Contesto secamente, Mikasa apretó los puños necesitaba estar sola tenía muchas cosas que pensar y así lo haría.

—Si no necesita nada entonces me retiro buenas noches señor— Se levantó y de inmediato le dio la espalda, iría a su habitación allí nadie la molestaría. Comenzó a caminar pero la voz de su superior la detuvo.

—Ackerman tus manos están sucias—Mikasa se sorprendió por el comentario, agradecía haberse quitado de allí así el sargento no se daría cuenta de su reacción. Espero unos segundos para volver a su frio tono habitual.

—No sé de qué habla mis manos están limpias—Respondió.

—Escuche lo que sucedió cuando fueron por las provisiones— Y por primera vez Rivaille se volteo a verla pero no podía ver su rostro pues la pelinegra le daba la espalda.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra— Hablo aparentando falsa confusión en su voz.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta no? — Rivaille ignoro por completo el patético intento de Mikasa por evadir el tema.

La pelinegra al escuchar aquella pregunta, supo que no le serviría de nada seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Al parecer el sargento si había visto atraves de ella después de todo, lo odiaba por tener la capacidad de leerla con tanta facilidad era como si fuera un libro abierto el cual podía leer las veces que quisiera. Mikasa se giró y por primera vez hicieron contacto visual.

—Si lo sé— Contesto con la voz apagada —He visto como la humanidad va perdiendo la esperanza, se lo que se siente cargar con la voluntad de los que caen y sobre todo se….lo que significa llevar el peso de la esperanza de todos en la espalda.

Rivaille miro como la chica temblaba, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y poso una de sus manos en su hombro. Mikasa se sorprendió por el tacto pero aun así no se alejó, de algún modo sentía que lo necesitaba y no sabía la razón.

—Eso es lo que significa ser fuerte— Dijo el soldado mientras retiraba su mano. —Ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿No? — Mikasa solo asintió, no le quedaba de otra si quería limpiar sus manos debía pelear porque aunque por fuera estuvieran limpias por dentro estaban manchadas de la voluntad de los demás y si era fuerte podría aprender a vivir con ese gran peso. Lo mejor era que no estaba sola, en su camino había encontrado a alguien igual o mucho más fuerte que ella y aunque tuvieran diferencias estaba segura que algún día aprendería a leerlo así como él lo hacía con ella.

Rivaille miro de reojo a Mikasa, estaba seguro que ella lograría grandes cosas para la humanidad aunque no lo admitiera confiaba en ella, solo necesitaba aprender a controlar sus emociones y quizá con el tiempo se convertiría en la guerrera más poderosa de la humanidad.

—Sargento enséñeme a ser fuerte.

—Rivaille, solo llámame Rivaille.

Y con esa simple respuesta Mikasa comprendió que esa era la forma del sargento de aceptar aquella lección que los uniría de una forma que jamas se imaginaron.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Ok si han llegado hasta aquí me disculpo por mis posibles fallas U.u no tenía planeado que el capítulo fuera tan largo y para colmo no sabía cómo terminarlo xD anuncio que será un Two-shot pues aún me faltaron algunas cosas ¡No pueden culparme! Miren que me es muy difícil manejar a los personajes x( a Rivaille sobre todo ._. pero en fin nos leemos pronto Ya nee!**

**¿Merezco algún Review?**


End file.
